Ricardo Arona vs. Dean Lister
The fight was in the opening round of the Pride 2005 middleweight grand prix. The Fight The first round began. Arona landed an inside kick. Arona landed a leg kick. Lister landed a leg kick. They clinched up in the corner. Arona landed a foot stomp. Lister kneed the thigh. Arona kneed the body. Arona kneed the thigh. The ref broke them. Arona landed a leg kick. They circled. Arona landed an uppercut. He landed a right hand and an inside leg kick. Arona dropped Lister with an uppercut and pounced to guard with three big left hands. Arona landed a pair of right hammerfists. He passed to side control. Lister regained guard. Arona kneed the ass. He landed a big soccer kick and came down again. Arona landed a left hand. He landed another soccer kick. He came down to guard. Lister worked rubber guard. He let it go after a bit. Arona stood out. The ref let Lister up quickly. Lister landed a pretty hard leg kick. Arona blocked a body kick. Lister landed a jab. Arona was throwing bombs when he got in range. Arona missed like a Superman punch. Lister landed a leg kick. The ref broke them standing. O.o He had words with Lister and they continued. Arona landed an uppercut. Lister got a single to half-guard sorta. Lister dropped back for a leglock attempt. Three minutes left. Oh wow Lister is cut on the forehead. Maybe that's the words they had. Maybe from that soccer kick? Lister kept working. Arona yanked his leg out. Lister stayed on top. Arona locked up a triangle and then an omoplata. Lister got out but dropped back for another leglock attempt. Arona went for his own. Lister escaped on top back to guard. One minute left. Thirty seconds. Lister elbowed the body. Lister dropped back for another leglock. Arona turned on top to half-guard. The first round ended. The second round began. Lister landed a leg kick. Arona stuffed a single and Lister simply pulled half-guard. Arona landed four short lefts to the side of the head. Arona landed another left hand. Arona landed another left hand. Lister closed full guard. Arona landed a pair of right hammerfists. He worked the body. The ref wanted action. So do I. Arona stood. The ref stood Lister up quickly. The cut is over Lister's right eye. Arona landed a leg kick. Arona blocked a high kick. Arona missed a wild high kick nearly slipping. Lister landed a leg kick. Arona landed a right hand and dodged one himself. Lister defended a throw ending up on top in half-guard. Lister landed a right hand and another. One minute remaining. Thirty seconds. Arona landed a pair of upkicks. Arona locked up a triangle. The second round ended. The third round began. Lister landed a leg kick. Arona blocked a high kick. Lister got a single. He landed a decent right hand. Arona locked up another triangle. He transitioned to an omoplata. Lister dropped back out of it, using it to try for a leglock. Arona reversed on top to half-guard nicely. He was almost mounted. He was mounted. Arona was landing some short rights. He postured up with three rights. Lister gave up the back with both hooks. He turned and stood, they scrambled. Lister stood over him. He came down to guard. Arona was more active from the bottom. Lister landed a pair of gassed rights. Lister dropped back weakly for a leglock, stayed on top after missing. Arona was still more active there. Yep. Arona grabbed the foot tripping and landing on top for side control. He kneed the head. He landed some short rights. Thirty seconds. Arona kneed the shoulder. He kneed the shoulder again. He stepped over missing mount to half-guard. He dodged a kneebar standing. The ref stood Lister up quickly. The third round ended. They shook hands and Arona raised his hand. He had the unanimous decision.